Reborn Love
by Tsanayi-Sama
Summary: OcxHitsu. Hinamori, Hitsugaya's lover, has long time passed away.He thinks that he'll never love another. But when the new shinigami comes in, will he let that one girl just slip?
1. New Shinigami Enters!

**I know that you all should just kill me on the spot, because I'm MAKING A NEW STORY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Now don't go hating me and saying that I'll never update this, 'cause I will! This story was inspired by KaRiSa, so thank you KaRiSa!!! Now onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own bleach or any anime, and no matter how much I dream that I did, I don't. Only own the OC's in this story!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

**_Chapter 1 – New Shinigami Enters!_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Today, we are gathered here to leave our prayers and good wishes to Hinamori Momo, who was the 5th division vice-captain that passed away two days ago. Does anyone have anything to say about her?" Yamamoto said quietly to the rest of Seiritei. Hitsugaya stood there staring at the pitch black coffin and said nothing. Even though Aizen was dead, Hinamori would _never_ come back to him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What a nice day today is!" The dark indigo-haired girl said pleasantly. She wasn't much older than 110 years old. (A/N: This for now will be 11 years old. I this number from KaRiSa, so THANKS!) Her amber eyes scanned her surroundings; everything in her garden was in place.

"I'm home grandmother!" She said and laid down the bag full of groceries. "Atsuikumo, you're finally home! Guess what I heard today?" Atsuikumo went into the room where her grandmother was sitting down and reading. "What did you hear?" Atsuikumo curiously asked. "I went walking for a bit when I heard a man whisper something to do with the shinigami that live in that big circular thing----."

"You mean Seiritei." Atsuikumo told her. "Yes, of course that's what it's called. I never bother to remember what it's called. Anyways, I went up to the man and asked him what happened to the 'shinigami'. And guess what he said?"

"What'd he say grandmother?" She asked in a bored tone…she hated talks with her grandmother. "He said that the 13 protection squad's 5th division vice-captain had passed away!" The statement got Atsuikumo interested. "Really; did he say anything else?" But her grandmother shook her head. "Nope, nothing other than that. Oh no…I know that look. Don't you dare think of trying to become a shinigami."

"Awh, come one grandmother! How come I can't go?" She pleaded. "Because it's too dangerous!" Her grandmother pointed out. Atsuikumo sighed and went to set on dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

That night, Atsuikumo lay awake thinking about one day becoming a shinigami and how awesome it would be. Suddenly, she heard her front door creak open and thought it was just her grandmother going out. But when there was a scream that sounded, she quickly rushed out of bed and went to her grandmother's room.

There she laid…blood flooding out of her chest and onto the wooden planks. "GRANDMOTHER!" Atsuikumo shouted in alarm and rushed to her side. "Atsuikumo …is that you?" She asked quietly. She nodded slowly, with tears flowing down her cheeks like an endless river. "Grandmother, hang in there, I'll get things to stop the blood from oozing out!"

"No Atsuikumo, don't. I knew this was going to happen soon." She whispered, the energy leaving her body and her skin turning pale. "This morning…when I…when I went for that walk." Her chest was heaving up and down. "Someone said…to me…Th—that there was a killer was out on the loose…. He…he liked killing…for…Th—the fun of it. He was…was in this…neighbourhood." Now her grandmother was going to die soon. "I guess…we were…targeted, Suzuyo."

Her grandmother would only ever call her by her first name if it was something serious. "Don't go grandmother!" I shouted. But she only chuckled. "I wonder if…this was…the same way... you parents….must've been, whe---when you passed away in the…real world." That was the last thing she said, before closing her eyes and her heaving stopped.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Atsuikumo's P.O.V.**

"Four long years have passed grandmother." I whispered to the stone that now lay on my grandmother's grave. A few moments past before I spoke up again. "I know you told me not to become one, it was too dangerous you said. But I'm going to grandmother, I'm sorry." That was the last thing I said before I stood up and left the place; left it for good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Continuing Atsuikumo's P.O.V.**

Ever since the day my grandmother died, I had tried my hair the same way she did; a half pony tail, but I had bangs that curled inwards that I couldn't quite pull back. Today, I will be entering Seiritei, where I shall become a shinigami and I'll be able to protect those I love.

When I entered I was greeted by a shinigami with short black hair. "Hello, you must be the new shinigami Suzuyo Atsuikumo. I'm from the tenth division, and also you guide for today to show you around Seiritei." I nodded and followed him around the place. The place was full of huts and there were many trees and flowers. And sometimes there were some places which the guide had told me, was the training grounds and lessons.

"This is your room. Your roommate is Kikuyo Mizuki; you should really get to know her." He told me before moving on.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It had taken all day to get through Seiritei, so by the time I got into my room I shared with Mizuki, the moon was already high. I knocked on the door hoping that just in case Mizuki was in, she wasn't asleep. "Oh, you must be my new roommate! I'm Kikuyo Mizuki, nice to meet you!" She greeted. She had pale blue coloured hair and warm brown eyes. "Hi, I'm Suzuyo Atsuikumo; nice to meet you too! Sorry if I interrupted you if you were doing something." I introduced, noticing that she was in pajamas. "No, no, you weren't! I just got back from the hot springs! Come on in, we should get to know each other better if we're going to be roommates!" She smiled and dragged me in. _'She's so nice, maybe she'll be one of those people I'll try to protect now that I'm going to become a Shinigami!'_

**Normal P.O.V.**

It had pasted a bit before Atsuikumo and Mizuki had finished talking to each other about themselves and went to bed. That night, Atsuikumo felt welcomed, as if everything that had happened…didn't happen. She felt like she's been here all her life, even though she had only gotten to know one person. Tomorrow…tomorrow she'll start her training and get her zanpakuto.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Here's the end of this chapter! I know I shouldn't start a new story all the time, but anyhow, here it is! Now I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, and please review to tell me about my first chapter, flames accepted. Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Lightning Angel

**Hi everyone who bothers to read my stupid ideas on fanfiction! I didn't really get many reviews last chapter, but because I at least got one, I'm gonna update! So thanks KaRiSa for giving my only review! On wards!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

**_Chapter 2 – Lightning Angel_**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dawn was still just beginning to break through the silent evening when Suzuyo started waking up to a new day. "_Yawn_, Ohayo (good morning) Mizuki!" She said briefly; she was already excited to become a shinigami. "Ohayo Atsui---," Mizuki started but Suzuyo interrupted. "You'll from now on call me Suzuyo!" She shouted. Mizuki laughed quietly, and then nodded. "Okay; ohayo Suzuyo."

Because Suzuyo was new, she wasn't too sure of herself as she tried to get on the uniform; "Here, let me help you with that." Laughed Mizuki. So she helped Suzuyo get through her hardships of getting up. After about a half hour later, they both left their rooms to go their separate ways; Mizuki to her lessons and Suzuyo to the 1st division office to retrieve her zanpakuto.

On her way there, she stumbled in to many people, getting to know them better, and also to get some directions. She met a really nice guy named Kira on her way to the 1st division, and he helped lead her most of the way there since he had to head back to the third division to do something.

"Thanks for showing me much of the way!" Suzuyo thanked as Kira went to leave. "No problem," He said, "I suppose I'll see you around." Then he left. She didn't realize he was the third division vice-captain.

When she finally reached the 1st division it was a bit before midday. _'Did I really spend all that time trying to figure out how to get here?! I suppose I did get lost in the 5th division, and then I had to as Kira to get me to 3rd division then I got lost at 2nd division and then I had to ask random people where to get to 1st division.'_ Suzuyo recapped so she would know how to get back. Even though that guide had showed her the way, she wasn't paying attention to what he said. _'I hope I'm not late!'_ She thought as she knocked on the doors.

She opened the doors and quietly walked in, and saw someone doing paperwork. "Umm, excuse me…" She said quietly, nervous at first. "Huh? Oh, you must be the new shinigami, Suzuyo Atsuikumo!" The stranger said. Suzuyo nodded, hoping this would end soon. "So I assume that the guide had showed you the whole of Seiritei?" She nodded again. "Good, then I can start." With that being said, he explained about the rules of Seiritei, the expectations, and pretty much everything.

Suzuyo got most parts, but there was still on part that confused her, the shikai and the bankai. "So when you start becoming stronger with your skills and control of reiatsu, you will be able to achieve what we call Shikai. If you continue your progress, you will achieve Bankai. Shikai and Bankai are forms of your zanpakuto, with Bankai being the final form, and Shikai is the form before Bankai.

"At the moment, you will only have a plain zanpakuto. Every zanpakuto has an element of some sort and has a name. I'm not very good at explaining, but do you understand most parts?" He asked. Slowly absorbing the information, Suzuyo nodded. "Good, now before you leave, I still have to give you something." He stood up from his chair and walked into another room behind his desk. Suzuyo could hear him mumbling: "Where is it?!"

Minutes later, the door opened again, revealing what the guy was looking for in frustration. "Here you are Atsuikumo. This is your zanpakuto." He said and handed her the sword, still hidden beneath the sheath. "Thank…you." She said, staring at what was in her hands. "Why don't you unsheathe it to see how the blade looks like?" He asked her. So she slowly unsheathed the sword, and looked at the glimmering blade. "That blade is lighting type, and is called Tentouenzeru. As you know, Tentou means lightning, Enzeru means angel; so that blade means lightning angel."

The blade had a faint golden tint, the hilt had a golden diamond pattern, and the guard was rectangular with patterns inside. But the most unique part was the hilt's bottom hung a string with a golden diamond shaped metal that could break open (it looked like it could anyways) and below the diamond was another string that lead to a bracelet. The bracelet was partly covered in electricity, but not all.

To Suzuyo, she couldn't be happier, but she still felt unsure of what to do. "Well, that's about it, you should go and ask other people for help about using kidou and your zanpakuto." She nodded and said, "Thank you for your help." Before leaving out the door (and she also bowed).  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Why is this thing so god damn hard to use?!" Suzuyo shouted in irritation as she practiced using zanpakuto against the trunks in the training grounds. "Hey At—I mean Suzuyo!" A sudden voice greeted, startling Suzuyo. "Oh hey Mizuki; wow, are your lessons done?" Mizuki laughed before answering, "Yes, do you realize what time it is?"

"Not really, what time?"

"It's time to eat!" Mizuki shouted happily. Looking towards the height of the sun, Suzuyo didn't notice how fast time went as she practiced using her sword. "Oh… okay, I'll join you in a sec. You have to tell me how it went!"

"Of course I do!" Mizuki said and the two girls headed back towards their room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After supper, Mizuki and Suzuyo went to the hot springs to take a bath, bumping into Kira again. "Hello vice-captain Kira!" Mizuki said, immediately bowing. "Hello Kira-kun…wait, you're vice captain?" Suzuyo asked, clearly confused. "You idiot, bow!" Mizuki said, and pushed her down. "Oh hello Atsuikumo and Mizuki. Yeah, I'm a vice-captain." Kira said. "Oh……," Suzuyo started, but couldn't really finish, since she didn't really know what to say. After a short moment, Kira finally said, "I suppose I'll see you two around, bye!" And he left, not really knowing the confused faces Mizuki and Suzuyo had.

"Did you really not realize that he was a vice-captain?!" Mizuki asked; clearly shocked. "Yeah…." Suzuyo replied, embarrassed. "You really have to tell me what happened."

"Okay…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Well, here's the end of my chapter, I was going to make it longer, but I don't really have that many reviews, so I thought it didn't really matter, so yeah……. Anyhow, thanks again KaRiSa for reviewing my story!**


	3. Past to Explore

**HELLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry for umm, not updating sooner, but I kind of got ummm, pre-occupied with things. Anyways, thank you VERY MUCH TO KaRiSa and hmjane for reviewing; now I have three. Oh yeah, I also drew a picture of how Atsuikumo's sword looks like if anyone was wondering, I was gonna draw a picture of how she looks like, but I'm still trying to do that. ANYWAYS, enough jabbering, onto the update!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

_**Chapter 3 – Past to Explore**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suzuyo had recently finished telling Mizuki about her adventure to retrieve her sword and how she got to meet Kira and all when a sudden thought just got into her head. "Hey Mizuki, what's you're zanpakuto called?"

"My zanpakuto? Oh well, it's called Mizugin."

"Wow, pretty name! That means it stands for Silver water right? Ooo that means that you're zanpakuto is water type, ohhhh, COOL!"

"Haha, yeah, it's pretty cool."

"Ya have to show me it someday, oh I know, you can show it to me tomorrow after you're lessons!"

"You know, you have lessons tomorrow too."

"Oh yeah... that sucks, but you can show me after right, right?!"

"Yep, but we should sleep, shouldn't we?"

"Uh… oh right, I suppose we should."

"Haha, okay, oyasumi (good night) Suzuyo."

"Okay, oyasumi!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, the tired twosome got dressed and got ready for their classes. First up for Suzuyo was kidou class. Since there were so many new recruits; many of them were also on the first day.

"Today in class we will be learning what kidou is and how we do the incantation as well as memorize the basic ones." The teacher announced. Suzuyo was nervous; she was afraid of messing up and then getting laughed at. She didn't have a very good past before her 'grandmother' had picked her up.

_Several Years Ago In Rukongai_

_The little girl had just arrived at Rukongai after her death. "Where…where am I?" She wondered. When the shinigami had told her about Rukongai; she was eager to be able to rest at peace there. But when she reached there, the place was so unfamiliar that she didn't know where she was for a moment. "Oh yeah…I'm in Rukongai! Let's explore!" She exclaimed; her childish voice echoing in the emptiness._

_However, her exploration was stopped since a gang of 7 people had stopped her when she was walking around a bridge. "Hello little child." The leader snarled._

_"Huh…oh…uhh, hi?" She stammered; quickly frightened._

_"What is such a little child doing out here?"_

_"I…I was just exploring sir."_

_"Shouldn't a little girl explore with someone older?"_

_"Yes…but I just arrived here…."_

_"So how old are you little child?"_

_"I was 4 when I was alive."_

_"That's a good age to gain some money."_

_"What….?" She didn't finish as the gang had then attacked her. _

_From that she was forced to beg on the streets for money so the gang could gamble. If she didn't get more that 10yen, she was beaten so the next day people would pity her more and gives her more money. If she didn't get any yen, then she was whipped, and beaten 3 times more that usual. There would always be one gang member (they switched between the men) who would watch over her so she wouldn't run away._

_One day when she was 6, she was with the gang members at a gambling room when a young woman came in. Seeing the child bruised and cut everywhere and having sorrow-filled eyes; she gambled for the girl to save her. The young woman had been very lucky (even though she used up pretty much all her yen) that she did save the girl. The young woman had told her that she wasn't going to treat her the same way and that she gambled to save her. "What's you're name little girl?" She asked._

_"I don't remember."_

_"What do you mean you don't remember?"_

_"My master always just called me 'slave' for the past 8 years; and so I forgot."_

_"That's horrible! Those vile creatures! Well then, do you want me to name you or do you want to make your own name from now on?"_

_"You can name me."_

_"Then you shall be called Atsuikumo Suzuyo."_

_"What's you're name madam?"_

_"My name is Hinamori Momo. I'll take you to a kind woman who can take care of you."_

After that; Suzuyo had lived with an old woman who she called 'grandmother' because she was old (no offence to older people). Suzuyo lived so happily with her grandmother for such a long time that she completely forgot that it was Hinamori was the one who saved her and thought it was the grandmother for the rest of her life.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soon after all the lessons, Mizuki and Suzuyo went to check out how her zanpakuto worked; and also to teach Suzuyo how to use the zanpakuto. "Okay Suzuyo; since everyone's zanpakuto is different it'll be hard for me to explain how you'll work it; but I'll try!"

"Thanks Mizuki!"

"Your welcome. Anyways, we'll start off on where you want to put it so it'll be easy for you to take out."

"I wanna put it behind my back."

"Will it be convenient for you?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then, I put my zanpakuto on my hip since I find that it's easier for me. Anyways; your zanpakuto has a bracelet for you to wear when using it so it won't fly off your hands. Now since you have the bracelet it'll be harder for you to unsheathe your sword and put on your bracelet on at the same time." She explained.

After some time and a lot of sheathing and unsheathing, Suzuyo got faster at doing both at the same time. "Alright, now to do protective stances and such." Mizuki said.

For the rest of the day, they spent their time practicing; and Suzuyo even got to see Mizuki's zanpakuto. It had a silver blade, pale blue guard and hilt. At the bottom of the hilt were light sky blue strings coming out from all 4 corners.

At the end of the day, they both sat down on the wooden floors and talked about the recent events. "So I heard there was a shinigami that had pasted away the other day." Suzuyo mentioned.

"Oh yes, her name was Hinamori Momo, she was the fifth division vice captain."

"Hinamori Momo…she sounds very familiar."

"If you were in Rukongai; you might have heard the news of her being promoted as vice captain or about the betrayal left by Aizen."

"No, it's not that but I mean I feel like I know her."

"Hmm, I'm not sure when she entered to become a shinigami. I think it was a few years before I entered."

"I see…well who knows." Suzuyo whispered.But she did know; just didn't remember.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry so much for updating this story so late; but at least I did try to make it longer in a failed attempt. But thanks so much for reading and being patient; please tell me what you thought of it, thanks!**


	4. Who Are You?

**Hey everyone! I'm here to update again! I know I don't update regularly, but I'm busy with school since that finals are coming up meaning that I won't have as much time to update since I gotta study. But thank you very much KaRiSa and Kaitou Tenshi for being patient and reviewing, I really appreciate it! Now, time for the story!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

_**Chapter 4 – Who Are You?**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a new day for me, getting up and going to train and some lesson to become a much better shinigami. I didn't think that today would change my complete future; I mean like come on, one day changes your future? Not likely; but hey, it happened. Well, it didn't completely change my future, but, I didn't know what was going to happen.

"I'm going to train now!" I shouted by the doorway to Mizuki, she had gotten sick in the past few days, so she couldn't really get up. "Alright –cough- then, bye –cough- Suzuyo!" She croaked. "Bye, and don't forget to take the medicine!"  
"Okay, thanks!" She made an attempt to wave, but it failed. I laughed at her before shutting the door. I went to the 27th training ground since it was my favourite number. On the way there, I saw someone in the 10th training ground. It was odd, most people didn't train on days like today since it was such a nice day and most people would take it off to do whatever.

Then I noticed it was the 10th division captain, haha, silly me; not realizing it was the 10th division captain, good thing I didn't really call out his name. Obviously, he noticed my presence since he turned to my direction. His face twisted and looked a bit surprised, but soon afterwards it went back to its cold demeanour. "Who are you?" He asked coldly.

"Uh, I'm the uh, new person that entered the Gotei 13…Hitsugaya-taichou." I replied nervously.

"What's you're name?"  
"Suzuyo Atsuikumo, taichou." He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but decided not to and just continued to train. So I left too and went over to the 27th training ground to get use to Tentouenzeru…again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Boy, training keeps getting harder, but I'm getting my shikai into action, and I think I found out what it does off talking to Tentouenzeru. My shikai is when lightning shoots out of the blade, causing a semi-homing attack at whatever object I tell Tentouenzeru to hit (using you know, that word which I forgot you use to communicate in your head to other things such as). Now that I think of it, you people don't know how she really looks like right?

Well, it's hard to describe, but she's got like silver hair that flows down about her knees, and she has like these weird silver eyes, and pretty, white, fluffy, feathery wings that are covered in lightning. And she also has this really pretty dress that's very hard to describe, so you can use your imagination to decide how it looks like. She has this weird fuchsia coloured halo, but it's still very pretty.

Anyways, I'm still practicing this damn move, suddenly I hear a thump sound behind me on the wooden floors; turning around, I see Mizuki lying on the floor covered in sweat. "Mizuki!!!" I shouted and ran to her. "Are you alright?"

"I…n---need to…ge---t to …tr—ain—ing gr---ound 3—39…." She murmurs before fainting, her cold was quickly turning into a sickness I probably didn't know. I wrapped one arm around her waist and held one on her arm that I slung over my shoulders; heading for the fourth division. "Need any help?" A voice asked. Startled, I nearly dropped Mizuki, but gained enough control to turn to see who it was.

"Umm, that would be appreciated, Hitsugaya-taichou." So he helped me lift her up and bring her to the fourth division, thanks to his help, I was able to get her there sooner by a lot. "Thank you taichou for helping me get Mizuki to the fourth division." I smiled. He just left without saying anything, no 'your welcome' or 'no problem' or anything! I wonder if he was like this when he was younger.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya's P.O.V.

Suzuyo Atsuikumo…how come that name sounds so familiar? How come her face and her voice all sound so familiar? Why does it feel like there's a connection with her and someone special to me? Maybe I'm just imagining things; I must be working too hard or something. But what about that girl she was helping get to the fourth division? How come she feels like someone to watch out for? She was sick, so she can't be any threat at all, so what's going on? I better rest up or something, sleeping will help calm me down and maybe I'll get my act together.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back to Atsuikumo's P.O.V.

Fourth division captain, Unohana said that Mizuki will be fine and that she was just overworking herself and that her sickness isn't going to kill her or anything. So I'm quite relieved, but I wanted to know why she needed to go to training grounds 39, time for me to investigate!

When I reached there and looked around, nothing seemed suspicious and nothing seemed to be out of order. What could she possibly want here? But since I'm here, I guess I'll just train here since I'm too lazy to go back to training ground 27.

Over an hour later, I started getting light headed which was probably caused most likely by the heat. So I decided to call quits, but on my way walking back, I saw a weird looking bug in the nearby bushes. "What kind of bug is this?" I asked myself and picked it up. It looked like a beetle that couldn't fly, but other than that, it looked pretty original. But you don't see beetles here to often, so it was kind of suspicious to find a beetle here. "Oh well…." I mumbled and put it back down and went back to my room to rest up.

When I opened my door, I felt this weird aura emitting from Mizuki's bed, wait…I can feel auras? Oh well, I cautiously approached the bed and when I was close enough, I pulled the blanket away and jumped back; Tentouenzeru in my hands. But nothing was there, _'Haha, guess it must've been my imagination and that I can't really feel auras, figures….'_ I thought a little disappointed. I went to make myself food, I was getting hungry anyways.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mizuki's P.O.V.

I still need to hurry up and reach the 39th training grounds, if only I wasn't sick, it'd be so much easier! Maybe I could ask Suzuyo to bring me there, but I doubt she'd agree and she's not in the fourth division anymore. I hope I'm forgiven for being late, but I mean, what are the chances that I wouldn't be, he is a very kind person after all. Now if I could just get up….

Finally, I'm off the bed, time to get to the door, if only the task didn't seem impossible! –Cough-, -cough-, -cough-, -cough-, -cough-, -cough-. I was throwing a coughing fit again, oh no…Unohana's going to come into the room and get me back in bed, I must hurry outside! Sorry Unohana for getting out of bed and just ditching. I should really be saying sorry to Suzuyo, she brought me all the way and it turns out to be in vein, but who was that other person that helped me get here, I was just waking up when I heard Suzuyo thank someone for helping her bring me here. Oh well, now just a little bit further and I'll be fine! If only I didn't have to hide this secert, I'm sure everything would be fine and easier.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey everyone, here's the end of this chapter. Quite short and took me forever to update, but I really gotta study, and I'm really busy, so I'm very sorry, but I'll try to update more frequently once summer vacation starts for me, as well as the fact I gotta update my White Peach story. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter anyways and thanks for bearing with me!!**


	5. Lies Suck

**I know, last time I updated was quite a while ago, but I've updated my White Peach, and I'm thinking of starting a HinaxHitsuxOC story, so that's been taking in some thought. Hate me if you want, don't review if you want, but I'm updating for you people! THANK YOU ALL WHO REVIEWED, FAVOURITED AND ALERTED, MAKES ME HAPPY, KEEPS ME GOING AND MAKES YOU PEOPLE A GROUP OF VERY APPRECIATED PEOPLE! THANKS!!!**

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

_**Chapter 5 - Lies Suck**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

Mizuki finally reached the 39th training ground, dodging people's eyes and hiding her reiatsu as much as she could...which wasn't a lot in her shape. She sighed, holding in her cough to stay hidden was also difficult…if only she wasn't so sick. Looking around to make sure no one was around she went to a bush that Suzuyo was at before and bent down to look for something. "You're Mizuki, correct?" A cold voice asked her from behind. "Eep!" She screamed a little and shot around to see Hitsugaya staring at her with ice blue/green eyes. "Yes…-cough-." She coughed. "You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I know taichou."

"Then why are you out?"

"Because –cough- …because…I wanted to get –cough- my training done."

"Well you won't for the rest of the day, now go back to your room."

"Yes taichou."

"Also,"

"Hmm?"

"Digging around in bushes can't really be training." He said before leaving. He knew something was up, but his brain couldn't figure it out. He didn't really think too much of it…now that was stupid of him.

Upon reaching her room, Mizuki shut the down behind her and went to lie down on her bed. Hoping that it was still alive, she let open her palm to reveal a non-flying beetle (well, we think its non-flying). "Reporting in, Kikuyo Mizuki. Number 724, Code: Tai No Ban Soku (A/N: I just typed in random stuff…heh)." She had to hold in her coughs while saying this. Soon afterwards, the shell of the beetle opened up, revealing what the beetle was actually for.

* * *

**Atsuikumo's** **P.O.V.**

The stupid sun burns your eyes so much! Its dawn now and Mizuki didn't come home, but she is in the fourth division. I don't think she came home anyways… Well, time to do some training; I need to catch up with my shikai…getting better control. Hopefully I can get it to be really strong!

I went back to training ground 27, where surprisingly, I saw Mizuki laying there. "Mizuki! Are you alright?!" I shouted as I ran up to her shaking her gently. "Ugh…Suzuyo, is that you?" She asked, opening her eyes slightly. "Yes it's me! Are you alright? Why aren't you in the fourth division? Here, I'll get you there!" I said and picked her up…well, no, not really, just carried her in the same way as last time to the fourth division. But this time, without Hitsugaya-taichou's help.

Finally reaching there, I told her to stay in bed and not get up until she felt better. She nodded but clearly, she didn't mean it. "Sorry…-cough-Suzuyo, for putting you –cough- into –cough- so much trou-cough-ble." She said before I turned to leave. I shook my head a replied, "It's alright, don't be sorry. Now rest up! I gotta start training, see you!" I waved and went off back to the 27th training ground.

**

* * *

**

**Mizuki's P.O.V.**

I feel really bad for doing, especially when she brought me all the way back here to the fourth division. I'm really glad she didn't ask why I was at the 27th training ground; or else I would have a lot of trouble to come up with an excuse. I wonder if he'll do anything to her though, I'm really worried. –Sigh-, if she gets hurt though, it'll be my entire fault. I shouldn't have done it…even though it was his order. If this secret holds out any longer, I think I'm going to die of stress…can you die of stress?

If only I could do something about this…darn debts that need to be repaid and guilty consciences!!! This is getting bad, I gotta figure something out, or else I'll lose either way…whoa, that sounded really selfish. Anyhow, once I'm out of this bed and ready, I'm going to take action…on getting out of this er…this uh…double agent thing.

**

* * *

**

**Atsuikumo's P.O.V.**

Boy, it's hot out here, training is hard and I don't even know if I'm getting anywhere…if I wasn't, I'd be so angry right now. Ugh, I'm getting light headed now, I hope I didn't catch Mizuki's cold…oh that would suck so much! I still have to get my shikai together!!! I guess it would be better to rest though…ugh, I hate walking back to my room.

When I reached there I went straight to bed…even though it was afternoon and started to rest up…hopefully I didn't fall…. (Asleep).

* * *

**Okay, I'm actually really lazy right now, and I haven't updated this story for soo long I think you all hate me, so I'm going to stop right here…you all must still hate me…but anyhow, stopping right here. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE REVIEWS AND SUPPORT!!!!!! Anyways, I'll update soon! I think….**


	6. Truth Revealed?

**Hey everyone, I know you're all upset with me and all…so you people might not want to read this. But hey, I'm updating!! So thank you all for sticking with me even though I write crap stories and my updating is horrible…but ANYWAYS, updating!**

**

* * *

**

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

_**Chapter 6 – Truth Revealed?**_

**

* * *

**

**Atsuikumo's P.O.V.**

Ahh, sweet sleep, Mother Nature's best creation! Ahhh, what time is it…OH MY GOD IT'S NIGHT TIME! Noooooo, I slept in! I wasn't even supposed to fall asleep, ahhh, I have to check up on Mizuki! Oh god, this is bad, this is sooo bad, and I can't believe I actually fell asleep…and its night time too! I wonder if I'll be tired in the morning if I stay up for the rest of the night…. I wonder if Mizuki is asleep right now…probably….

Ah, I FINALLY REACHED HERE!!! Don't you worry Mizuki, Atsuikumo is here! Err, that's not how it goes, but that's okay, I'm here and that's what mainly matters. "MIZUKI I'M SO SORRY!" I screamed when I opened the door. I got a whole bunch of "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" 'S from people. "Heh, sorry peoples…." I apologized before walking in and looking for Mizuki. "Hey…we're Mizuki?" I mumbled to myself, noticing that she wasn't there. "MIZUKI WHERE ARE YOU!?" I shouted, forgetting that I was in 4th division and got the worlds longest and loudest 'Shh's. "Geez you people are demanding…." I grumbled and left the building.

I tried to feel her reiatsu to lead me ALL THE WAY BACKKKKK TO WHERE I CAME FROM! "You're going to SUFFER when I see you Mizuki…you will SUFFER YOU HEAR!?" I screamed out loud and stormed my way back, noticing that everyone who came near me backed off slowly. "Ummm----." A girl was going to ask something.

"Do not bother me right now." I answered coldly. She got the clue and ran away…fast. Finally, I came upon our room, but before I opened the door, I heard a lot of buzzing noises as if Mizuki was talking to someone. I hid my reiatsu (something I was actually getting good at…the rest of the things I suck at) and leaned against the door frame and strained my ears to listen.

No matter how hard I tried to hear, I barely caught any words, but then two keywords had been spoken by Mizuki: "To Aizen-Sama." I bit my lip and walked away from the door, took three deep breathes, went to the door again and thrust it opened. "MIZUKI WHERE WERE----!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and stopped at mid sentence when I opened my eyes and saw Mizuki starring wide eyed at me with a hologram of someone; he was starring at me too. "Mi…zu…ki…?" I managed to mumble as my assumptions turned out to be correct, if that's Aizen anyways. "Suzuyo, it's not what you think!" She shouted in alarm. I decided to make up a game….you know one of those games where you just lie and play around. "Hahaha, Mizuki, you sound like one of those people who cheat on their girlfriend!"

"You're…not mad…?"

"Of course not! Why would I be mad at you if you have a weird hologram that lets you dress up people? I mean, what else can you do when you're sick?" I laughed.

"Haha…I guess you're right, I'm just dressing up peoples…not doing anything else…." She laughed a bit and closed the weird contraption, which then looked like a beetle; the whole time that person was staring at me with cold eyes. (A/N: Suzuyo has never seen Aizen). "Wow you made that person has cold eyes." I commented and sat down by her. "Well, I think guys look better when they have cold eyes." She said with a smile. "Now, why weren't you in the fourth division, I was so worried!"

"Umm…I wanted to help you, but you weren't in the room so----."

"You're sick! Why do you want me to help me? You won't get better if you keep moving and not taking your medicine, so stay put!" I half-ordered.

"But----."

"NO BUTS, NOW IF I CATCH YOU OUT OF YOUR BED THEN I'LL STICK AN INJECTION IN YOU!" I laughed and poked her in the arm. It was hard to believe that she might be working for Aizen, who has been silent for a bit, supposedly… I mean look at Mizuki, she's nice and innocent. "Anyways, you should be asleep right now…why were you even awake at night? And I don't think I need help sleeping." I laughed a bit.

"I…couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. Then I thought it'd surprise you by doing a little help around the –cough- room."

"You know I wouldn't like that, especially because you're coughing still, now take your medicine and go to bed, I'm going to bed too. So good night Mizuki, see you tomorrow IN BED, and have sweet dreams!"

"Haha, okay, -cough-, thanks Suzuyo, good night, s-cough-weet dreams Suzuyo!" She said and laid down with her back turned. I went to bed too, praying that whatever that weird beetle contraption thingy really had nothing to do with Aizen.

**

* * *

**

_Atsuikumo's Dream:_

_I didn't know where I was, but the place, it had a black sky and dark sand dunes everywhere, I couldn't tell the difference between land and sky if it was twenty feet from where I stood. The area had a dark aura, you could feel the misery and sorrow and pain in every corner, if you can count sand everywhere corners. Suddenly I heard a scream yowling through the entire desert area, piercing my ears and sending creeps down my spine. I try to feel for Tentouenzeru, but it had disappeared. In a panic, I frantically ran around the desert searching for it, as I could feel it was somewhere in the desert, far as the feeling was faint…but no matter how much I ran I couldn't find it._

_"Here Suzuyo, looking for this?" Mizuki's sweet voice asked from behind me, I turned around, unaware of how she got there, but in her hands she was holding Tentouenzeru. "How…how can you hold it?! Part of it is covered in electricity, it took me FOREVER to try and become immune to that thing!" _(A/N: I never mentioned this, but yeah, the electricity burned her hand all the time, so she worked on trying to become immune to electricity however that works…)_ "What do you mean Suzuyo, __Vastoorode aren't affected by electricity if you are water or fire or lightning based."_

"_What are you talking about…you're not even a hollow, how could you even be a Vastoorode!? Anyways, you certainly don't look at ALL like you have a mask, defining you're a hollow, and you don't have a hole ANYWHERE on your body." _

_"What are YOU talking about? Can't you see, here's my mask, and here's my hole!" Mizuki pointed to her left side of her face and then to her chest to show me where the hole and mask were. "But I can't see anything!" I protested. "-Sigh- I forgot that I had masked these when I went to Seiretei…." She shook her head and out of no where, she grabbed a weird spray bottle and sprayed the areas she pointed to. After she was done, I could see her mask and her hole. "Mizuki…you can't really be…a hollow…?"_

_"That's not all! I help Aizen-Sama too; I'm a spy, duh!" She smiled and passed me Tentouenzeru. I shook my head and tried to clear my head. I opened my mouth to ask her something but go interrupted by another yowl and I turned around to see probably A BILLION hollows racing down from the sand dunes towards us. "AHHHHHHHHH, RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNN MIZUKI!" I shouted and quickly dragged her away. "Don't worry Suzuyo; they won't hurt you if I tell them not to. And you're really hurting my arm." Mizuki pointed out. I stopped and sweat dropped, "Haha, you're right, sorry about the arm too."_

"_It's okay, but umm, what makes you trust me so much?" Mizuki asked. Suddenly, everything froze, the one billion hollows were frozen in place, the wind stopped blowing, and everything just got darker. The question ran through my head and I didn't know the answer. Something popped into my head; "I trust you so much be---------------."_

_End of Dream_

**

* * *

**

**Normal P.O.V.**

"WAKE UP SUZUYO!!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE LATE!" Mizuki shouted and started shaking Suzuyo like mad. Groaning, Suzuyo opened her eyes to see Mizuki's worried face, and for a moment, saw the mask on her face. "AHHHHHHH!" She screamed out and sat straight up in less than a millisecond. "Oh phew, you're Mizuki…for a moment I thought you were something else." Suzuyo mumbled. "Something else…?" Mizuki whispered to herself, hoping that whatever this 'something else' was, it wasn't something bad. "Anyways, we're going to be late, come on Suzuyo!" She smiled. "Okay, hold on, I gotta find Tentouenzeru."

"She's right beside you."

"Ohh….right!"

**

* * *

**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I'M NOT DEAD PEOPLES! Yes it took me a LONG TIME to update, but I have my 'personal' reasons…like a billion projects due for school and a billion things to get for school and stuff… But hey, I'm still kind of busy, and this isn't exactly 'long' but it's an update! I have to update White Peach too, and start finishing my other two stories which haven't been uploaded and then I gotta start a Naruto one…. So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and realize, THAT I'M NOT DEAD!**


	7. Dilema in the Mind

**I still hate updating! But hey peoples, at least I'm bothering to do it unlike my friend! Now, thank you soooooo much KaRiSa for still supporting me even though I don't update often and all that stuff, so thank you! Now time to start!**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

_**Chapter 7 – Dilemma in the Mind**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

During class, Suzuyo couldn't concentrate and thought only of the dream she had. And after class when she was training with Tentouenzeru, she nearly sliced off someone's head as they passed by her. Luckily, the bracelet kept the zanpakuto in place. "Sorry…." She mumbled, but her eyes were in space and she barely even noticed she said that. The next by passer was lucky that Suzuyo was taking a break and he didn't get his head cut off. "Hey Suzuyo!" A masculine voice greeted her on her break. Turning around, she noticed Kira was waving to her. "Hey Kira-fuku taichou."

"You don't have to be so formal."

"But you're higher rank than me Kira-fukutaichou."

"It's okay if you're friends. So just call me Kira, or Kira-san."

"If you say so…"

"Good, now how's training?"  
"Okay…I guess."

"Here, why don't you show me and I'll help you? Paperwork can wait."

"If you're sure… Thanks!" She smiled. So then they trained together, and Suzuyo finally got her mind off the dream. The afternoon sun soon fell into dusk so Kira had to go and do some paperwork. "Thanks again Kira!" Suzuyo waved bye. "No problem." He replied and smiled, then walked back to his division. Smiling, Suzuyo walked to the spring to clean up.

She sighed as she slipped into the hot water, the heat relaxing her body. Suddenly she heard a noise and she quickly opened her eyes, making sure that no one was peeking. Not feeling anyone's particular reiatsu or hearing anymore noises, she once again relaxed into the heat. But soon she remembered her dream, and she got restless in the water. _'Was that dream foreshadowing anything?'_ She thought to herself, trying to decipher the message. The bushes rustled and then Mizuki stumbled out. Startled, Suzuyo dove quickly under the water, so Mizuki didn't hear or know she was even there. "Oww that hurt…." Suzuyo heard her mumble. "Reporting in, Kikuyo Mizuki. Number 724, Code: Tai No Ban Soku." She said. Not sure what was happening, Suzuyo stayed underwater, praying that it wouldn't take long…she needed to breathe.

"To Aizen-Sama please." After a few moments, a cold voice replied, "What is it now? It's dangerous to report back too often, remember last time?"

"Yes Aizen-Sama, but I'm reporting to say that I think Suzuyo is lying." Her voice quivered. Suzuyo's eyes widened when the words were spoken (And yes she can open her eyes underwater). _'She realized?'_ A billion thoughts ran through her head. "Do you really think so now? Do you think she has told anyone?"

"No, otherwise everyone would be trying to kill me."

"Then kill her right away."

"WHAT?!"

"Quiet! That's an order, now quickly do so." He said harshly. Suzuyo was soon out of breathed and had to go up for air, but she couldn't now. _'Will she really kill me?'_ Was the last thought before Suzuyo blacked out.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Mizuki's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe that's what Aizen-Sama ordered for me to do. I mean like, would you really kill your friend because she found out a dark secret? Well…if you were me!? And this time they would be dead for good? Hey, I think I see someone in the springs…uh-oh, I think that person's drowning! Even if their in the springs…. OH MY GOD, IT'S SUZUYO! Umm, how do you do CPR again?! Ahhh, I knew I should've paid attention, oh crap, oh crap. Umm, now uhh, make sure their breathing…OH MY GOD SHE'S NOT BREATHING. Umm, uhh, let's see, the brain needs air within 1 minute and something seconds. Oh crap, who knows how long she's been holding her breathe?! Wait…did she hear what Aizen-Sama asked for? Maybe she did, and she's saving me the trouble by killing herself?! NOOO, DON'T DIE SUZUYO! Oh yeah, I remember how you do CPR!

Phew, I think she's breathing, maybe she's cold? Ah-ha, here's a clean pair of clothing. Now, time to get going…good thing I was there to save her. Wait, am I defying Aizen-Sama' orders? Oh god, I don't know what to do!? If I defy him, it shows I'm disloyal and that something bad is going to happen to whoever or whatever. But if I do obey, then Suzuyo's going to die! I need someone who's wise, someone who's been in these situations, and someone I can trust.

I walked to the fourth division; it was dark and cold so it took me some time. But once I reached the office, I knocked quietly so I didn't wake anyone. "Come in." A gentle voice whispered through the door. I slid it opened and bowed, "Konbawa Unohana-taichou, sorry to disturb you tonight, but I need help."

"Konbawa Mizuki. It's all right; tell me, what's troubling you?"

"Well, if someone told you that you had to kill your friend otherwise a doom would befall Seireitei, what would you do?"

"I would do what would be best."

"And that would be?"

"That would be to do what my friend and what I would wish for."

"So what if my friend didn't want to die, then what? What if it was visa versa?"  
"I'd then choose what I would want."

"I don't really know, but thank you Unohana-taichou. Oyasumi nasai!" I bowed and went to leave. "Before you leave Mizuki."

"Yes?"  
"Your friend would trust you."

"What?"  
"Oyasumi nasai Mizuki!" She smiled and I went out. I pondered on what she said as I went back to my own division. Suzuyo trusts me…would she trust my decision or would she trust me in general? I don't know what I'll do…but I have to find out soon…or else Aizen-Sama will find out.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Atsuikumo's P.O.V.**

I woke up with a start, unaware of my surroundings or where I was, or how I got here. Then a wave of memories of what happed hit me hard; Mizuki talking to Aizen, her knowing that I was lying, and her being ordered to kill me. However I got up here and still alive is a mystery to me. Stupid springs, how could someone even die of drowning like that?! I sighed, what am I going to do? My best friend's going to kill me as soon as possible, and if she fails, Aizen's bound to kill me. So one way or the other, I'm bound to die. I have a feeling that I should tell someone…but then that'd be betraying a friend. What should I do?! I gotta find advise, and I gotta ask someone who's wise, who knows about this kind of situation I might be in, someone that I can trust.

I took some time to get sorted out and ready to leave, but soon it was okay and so I started to walk to the 3rd division. Soon I reached there…well, not soon, but whatever, getting there's what matters most. I knocked as quietly as I could just to make sure that he was awake and that I would wake him up. A few seconds later, the door slid open quietly. "Suzuyo? What are you doing in the middle of the night here?"

"Sorry to bother you, I just wanted some advice."

"No, it's all right, what do you need?"  
"If you knew a dark secret of your friend's, and she found out you knew and was going to kill you, what would you do?"  
"Obviously not trust that friend anymore. But if she's a real friend, she wouldn't kill you no matter what."

"But what if it was an order from someone she really respected and loved?"

"Have you ever heard of Hinamori Momo? She was the 5th division fukutaichou before she passed away?"  
"I feel like I know her, but the feeling is vague."

"She loved and respected the 5th division taichou, Souske Aizen, whom betrayed her and all of Seireitei, and is planning to destroy it. He had stabbed her and caused her to fall into coma, later or she woke up saying that it wasn't Aizen who was doing it all. She died believing that false truth, so I believe that if she love and respect someone enough, you won't believe anything else a person says."

"Even if it was your most dearest and valuable friend? If it was your lover?"

"…Yes."

"Okay, thank you Kira, Oyasumi Nasai."

"Oyasumi Suzuyo." He said and he closed the door. As I was walking back to the room, I couldn't help but think of the ways Mizuki would kill me; but if what Kira said was true, if she wasn't a real friend she'd kill me. But what if she respected Aizen that much? He never told me if they would kill your dearest friend. Ahh, this is confusing…I wish I knew what to do. Please Mizuki, if you do choose to kill me, tell me why before you do.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Hello everyone, here is my super short and crappy chapter for all of you people to enjoy. SO YOU BETTER HAVE ENJOYED IT OR ELSE I'LL HATE YOU! Even if you do review. So thank you all for supporting me and I'll try to update sooner!**


	8. Decisions Made

**Aren't you guys happy?! I'M UPDATING!!! Yes, because I'm updating this story, it means I have to update White Peach too, which I will…later. So THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND YOUR REVIEWS!!!! ALL APPRECIATED!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

_**Chapter 8 – Decisions Made**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal P.O.V.**

Lying in her bed, Mizuki was thinking over her choices, not that she had too many to look over. She didn't like the idea of killing her friend, nor did she like the idea of disobeying someone's order…especially Aizen's orders. Sighing, she turned over, and that's when an idea hit her. _'He said right away, but what if to me, right away means a few days….'_ She smiled at her idea and closed her heavy eyelids.

A few minutes later, Suzuyo came in, sliding the door as quietly as possible behind her. She looked at Mizuki, her face peaceful and calm, as if the recent event hadn't happened._ 'I wish I was secure in knowing that I wasn't going to die.'_ She thought to herself. She smiled at the ironic thought and laid down in her bed. Her dream from before slowly crept back into her mind before she fell asleep, dreaming the same dream.

The new day's sun shone through the sliding doors, waking Suzuyo up. Upset at the stupid dream, Suzuyo decided to take a stroll to clear her mind. But when she looked around the room, Mizuki wasn't there. "Where could she be…?" She mumbled to herself before the memories of yesterday came rushing by. She was almost happy that she couldn't see Mizuki around. A pang of guilt and shame threw itself at Suzuyo as that thought came by. _'No matter what she does, she's still a true and good friend.'_ She thought determinedly.

On her little stroll, Suzuyo decided she'd walk to a river by the 10th division (and I'm just making this place up). The winter was coming soon, but it was still warm enough for the water to flow freely in the morning. Sitting on the yellow grass, Suzuyo thought about what she was going to do. She could try to run away if Mizuki did try to kill her, and if that didn't work, then she'd defend herself for however long she could. She sighed and dismissed that thought, Mizuki wouldn't kill her. "Suzuyo?" Mizuki's voice sounded from behind Suzuyo. Her entire body froze from either shock or fear. "What's wrong Suzuyo?" It took a few moments or so before Suzuyo could reply. "Umm, nothing."

"Why are you here? Don't you usually start to train around this time?"  
"Umm, yeah, but I uh…felt tired today."

"I see, do you mind if I join you?"  
"Uh, nope!" Suzuyo tried to smile; it was a lot harder than you might think. Mizuki smiled back, and sat down beside her silently. Awkward silence filled the air between and around them, still neither said a word. It felt like hours to Suzuyo, but finally Mizuki said something. "So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing much…just thinking about what to do today, how to live life and all that."

"Those are…interesting things to think about…." Mizuki commented on, a little unsure why she was thinking that,

"Well, you never know when you're going to die…or that's how it was like when I was living."

"You know, I don't know a lot about you."

"Same here. I don't know how old you were when you died or however things were like for you in Rukongai or all that stuff."

"Well, I was 18 when I passed away. I was with my friends, walking down a street back to my home. It was winter, so the roads were slippery, and few cars were outside. My friends and I, we were just turning the corner towards my house when a car, speeding by, crashed into us. Luckily, my friends all survived, even though they had quite a lot of injuries. I'm the only one that died in that accident.

"I was chased by Hollows for about three days…and then…stuff happened, and yeah, this is what I became! So…what about you?"

"I don't know, I have bad memory." Suzuyo lied, she didn't want to tell about her past, not now anyways. Nodding her understanding, Mizuki stared back into the water as the silence filled the air again. Suzuyo was dosing off before Mizuki spoke again, "If you could wish for anything, what would it be?" The question had surprised Suzuyo. She couldn't really think of anything that she would wish for. "Umm, I don't know…I guess I would wish to see my family again."

"I would wish for an easier life." Mizuki replied. Suzuyo realized what she meant, and then she realized that she really wished for Mizuki to have an easier life too; and maybe not to die.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suzuyo finally went to train, now at a different training ground, to practice her shikai again. During her training, she felt someone watching her, but she ignored to odd feeling, and kept practicing, but not to her full potential.

The sun began to set before Suzuyo went to the hot springs to bathe, sweat dripping from her forehead and she was breathing heavily. Sinking into the hot water, she released a breathe of relief, but then she remembered this was where Mizuki had spoken to Aizen. _'Maybe I should talk to Yamato-taichou about this…'_ She thought, but shook her head soon afterwards, maybe only if Mizuki did decide to kill her she would.

Her bathe was quiet the whole way through, by now the moon was just rising, and Suzuyo was dead tired. She began to walk back to her room when Mizuki came by. "Hey Suzuyo, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Umm, sure thing…." Suzuyo replied a little uneasily. She followed Mizuki behind a tree somewhere close by. Mizuki took a deep breathe, and then she stared at Suzuyo. "You know the truth don't you." It was a statement, not a question.

"…."

"And I'm going to assuming you heard Aizen's orders."

"…."

"Well, I've got an idea that doesn't involve your death, want to hear it?" Mizuki asked in a harsh whisper. Suzuyo couldn't speak, so she just nodded. "Okay, well, since Aizen said that I should kill you right away, I can probably lie to him about you being killed. But you have to being around me for some time. And I'll report it about it later, since right away could take some time." She quickly whispered. The thought was so obvious, Suzuyo was surprised that she didn't realize that could work.  
"Soun—sounds li—like a pl—plan." Suzuyo stumbled between words. She was surprised that Mizuki knew…everything.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"What shall I do about that girl…." His voice mumbled, even though he knew what he was going to do.

"How 'bout ya kill her?"

"But when to do it?"

"When she disobey ya orders."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Atsuikumo's P.O.V.**

Everyday feels the same, get up, train, do something, bathe, sleep, eat occasionally. I want to do something new, I want something new to happen. Sure, it's exciting to know that you're spared your life and all that, but I want something bigger, something much more exciting. I want something so big to happen, that the whole of Soul Society gets involved…. Maybe tomorrow…something exciting might happen, maybe something bad will happen, and action will be taken place. Maybe I'll finally be able to go on a mission to the real world…just a maybe.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Mizuki's P.O.V.**

I hate making stupid decisions, but I didn't want Suzuyo to die, but I didn't want Seireitei to go ka-boom either. So I guess tomorrow will be the hard day...I am so not looking forward to tomorrow. I wonder if this was the right choice...but if I go according to plan, then we should be heading there tomorrow. Then it'll appear, and hopefully Suzuyo will actually survive, and then I can't connect to him over there, so it should be okay. If this plan works, then Seireitei and Suzuyo will stay safe...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I know, it's an extremely boring chapter, but I PROMISE that it'll be much more exciting in the next chapter. And surprise, I updated earlier, and yeah, it's a little short, I realized… But thanks for the support****!!!! So yeah, much more excitement to come, and I'll try to update soon!**


	9. Choices, Decisions

**Yes, I'm updating…for the New Years, even though it pasted!! Anyhow, thanks so much to KaRiSa for staying with me (yay), and other reviews for the past chapters! Er, MERRY CHRISTMAS LATE, BY A LOT! Anyhow, let's start!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

_**Chapter 9 – Choices, Decisions**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So the sun rose for the dawn of the big day, the day that decided the fate of Suzuyo…and Mizuki…and I suppose Soul Society. Well, it wasn't actually that big of a deal, a measly lie and then the days later would be normal. Mizuki stirred and starred out the door, uneasiness clung on her like fog. _'I wonder if this plan is going to work…and all I have to do is lie… I'll say sorry it took forever, there were interruptions, I'll say she's dead…alls well ends well…I guess it's not exactly…_well_… but it'll do.'_ She organized the words and everything, got up and brushed herself, and headed out to the brisk winds of autumn.

There weren't too many people outside, so it would be safe to talk to Aizen…, then she thought for a mere second that Suzuyo might report that she was with Aizen. Laughing quietly at the stupid thought, she continued her way to a quieter area, accidentally bumping in to…guess who? Hitsugaya-taichou. "Eh, sorry." She managed to mutter though she was still surprised.

"And what are you doing up so early, and in a rush?" He replied coolly.

"I was er…I wanted to uh…start training early and you know, get stronger…."

"Kidou practice is on the other side." He pointed behind her. That's when she noticed that she forgot her zanpakutou inside her room.

"Oh right…haha, right, thank you!" She turned and started to walk away but Hitsugaya called her back.

"What's in your hands?"  
"Mmm, what? Oh, just a beetle…"

"It doesn't look familiar."

"Oh…yeah…that's because….I uh…found it somewhere here…."

"If I were you, I would probably destroy it. It looks like it's a mechanical one."

"Uh…it does? Oh…I guess I should…I think I'll just do it over there at kidou practice."

"I think it'd be safer if you did it now."

"Now?"  
"Yes now." He replied, and watched Mizuki closely as she slowly let it down. Gulping, she was about to blast it when…. "Mizuki!" Suzuyo shouted and quickly ran to catch up with her. Sighing with relief, Mizuki picked up the beetle and waved to Suzuyo. Grunting, Hitsugaya turned around and continued walking, but not before muttering a warning to Mizuki. "Thank you so much Suzuyo, you just saved me."

"I did? Err…okay then…you're welcome?"

"Err, not now; let's go to the kidou practicing grounds."

"Uh, sure, whatever you want." So to kidou practice area they went, and they actually practiced there…for a bit.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hitsugaya's P.O.V.**

I still don't trust her, whatever she says; I won't trust her till she proves her loyalty. I suppose the other girl seems okay…I think she would be Suzuyo. Speaking of which, winter's almost here, I should go train.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Normal P.O.V.**

Suzuyo headed to train over at the other training grounds, one: so she could get stronger, and two: so the plan would turn out right. Mizuki looked around cautiously, and snuck into the bushes. (Since I'm really lazy right now, and I don't want to look back on what she said to activate the beetle, she just does it as I'm typing this.) Though she said she was reporting to Aizen, it wasn't his face that appeared. "What's ya news?"

"Ichimaru-Sama!"  
"That's right!"

"I, I was just reporting that…Suzuyo's dead."

"Big lose for ya, ain't it?"

"Yes, she was a good friend." She faked some tears to prickle her eyes, but not fall.

"Too bad for ya." Then he zapped out. Something about the last statement made her shudder. Was the last statement directed to Suzuyo's fake death…or was it directed to her…and her decision?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suzuyo continued calmly training, close till the sun was almost setting, and she took a break. Everything was normal, training, talking with Mizuki, and well, the typical life. But something tingled in the air around her, something that said that it was dangerous, that something bad was going to happen. And that's when she saw it, materializing in the air high above. Quickly, she got up and ran, towards the tenth division office.

When she was half way there, she was already out of breathe (it was only a few seconds or so, she was running as fast as she could) and she knew it was too late, so she screamed out a warning. Not too many people where there, but enough to have everyone else scrambling and in shock, and fear. Too late…blasts were heard and debris was falling upon everyone. _'So this is what I get for wishing to have a bigger adventure…'_ Suzuyo thought before getting up to run again.

Mizuki had just gotten out of the bushes and walking along the wooden boards before the first explosion had occurred._ 'Oh no…I know what this is…oh my god this is bad….'_ She sprinted towards which ever direction she thought would be best and halted to the call of her name. Turning around, she saw the short captain walking towards her, anger flashing in his teal eyes. "It's you isn't it!" He stated.

"W—wha—t?"

"You're the reason why Aizen is here now?"

"What—what do you…mean?"

"You know what I mean!" He took out his zanpakutou slowly, the silver blade glistening in the sunlight that barely remained. The setting sun spilled colours of blood across the sky. Stepping back lightly, Mizuki shook with shock and fright, unaware of how far she was from the edge of the boards, she fell backwards onto the grass. Hitsugaya raised his sword, ready to strike, and coincidentally, someone came by. "You look like you might need some help…Mizuki."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suzuyo was interrupted before she could make it to her destination. A blast from the sky had hit the ground right in front of her and flung her back. Groaning, she looked up and saw a Vastoorode appear in front of her. _'Oh crap….'_ She stood frozen for about, three seconds, and then bolted. She had no idea where she was going, but anywhere other than by _it_. Suzuyo didn't have to run too far, she stopped dead as she turned the corner. "Mizu…ki?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So this is my sad update a tad bit late, I hope you guys all like it! It's kind of…bad, and I was kind of…rushed, so yeahhhhh…………….. but, my next update will be better, I promise!**


	10. Hell of a Party

**I'M SO SORRY I'M UPDATING SO LATE! I CAN COMPLETELY EXPLAIN…NOT REALLY! I'm really just making up excuses, but I swear to you peoples, I've been really busy…so I'm updating! Hopefully this chapter will have some action for you guys! A few days ago my internet wasn't working and then I had to reformat my computer and re-download everything, SO I'M SORRY! BTW, this story doesn't exactly follow the story in the anime/manga.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Bleach, I'd probably be really rich…**

_**Reborn Love**_

_**Chapter 10 – Hell of a Party**_

Mizuki quickly turned around, eyes reflecting the shock and pain she felt. Suzuyo shook her head and stared again, but her eyes didn't betray her. Right before her eyes, Suzuyo saw that her best friend Mizuki was now her worst enemy. Her nightmares had come true, and before her stood, in shock, a Vastoorode. And just like her in dreams, Mizuki had her hole in her chest and her mask covering the left side of her face. And standing beside her, was Aizen with Ichimaru. "Welcome to the party!" Ichimaru grinned. Suzuyo was still so shocked that she was frozen, no attempt to move or attack. "Suzuyo!" Mizuki exclaimed and ran towards her friend. Suzuyo wanted to say stay back, but the words wouldn't come out, and she didn't want to hurt Mizuki's feelings. Before Mizuki reached her, Ichimaru jumped in front of her. "No, no, you're doing it wrong Mizuki! You take your sword out like this," He pulled his sword out. "Then you turn around…and swing!" He turned and swung his sword down, only a few millimetres from Suzuyo's face.

Mizuki swore under her breathe and shoved Ichimaru away. "Suzuyo, are you all right?" She questioned as she shook her friend quickly. Sense was knocked back into Suzuyo and she replied quietly: "Do I look all right?" She normally would've said 'yeah, I'm fine' but this was an exception. Mizuki stopped shaking and looked at her friend apologetically.

"Mizuki, stop wasting time, you should've killed your friend. You disobeyed me and will now be punished." Aizen's harsh voice sounded as he narrowed his eyes. Mizuki turned and returned his glare. "You won't get the chance to."

"I won't will I? And how do you plan to stop me?"

"She'll have my help." Suzuyo stepped up and unsheathed her sword.

"This looks like fun!" Ichimaru jumped in happily.

"Himatsu Mizugin!" Mizuki's blade was surrounded by spirals of clear water; Suzuyo felt her friend's reiatsu increase greatly. She charged towards Aizen and they were quickly in the air fighting. Water droplets would fall from the sky every now and then, making the area rain-like. Suzuyo suddenly felt small and weak, but she didn't have a choice as Ichimaru charged towards her. He was faster than her and nicked part of her uniform on the top arm. "Ikorose Shinsou!" Suzuyo didn't know what that did, but from the meaning of the words, she could guess that she had little time to dodge. Jumping as quickly as she could, she was lucky that it narrowly missed the bottom of her shoe. "Hirameki Tentouenzeru!" She shouted and then her sword became covered in lightning; the gold diamond part that hung from the hilt broke apart revealing a charge of lightning that stretched around 27cm long. She then swung downwards, creating a bolt of purple lightning towards Ichimaru. Unfortunately, she missed.

The fight was wearing Suzuyo down, but Ichimaru seemed to be fine, barely any sweat at all. Her jumps were clumsy and her dodges slow, not to mention her attacks were weak (not that they were very fast in the first place). Shinsou cut her in many different places (thought nothing too fatal) causing her to lose a lot of blood. Mizuki wasn't fairing any better. Aizen was much stronger that her, and he used his shikai a lot to get strong hits. The water on her blade was cold and poisonous, but it didn't seem to affect him.

"Unare Hai Neko!" Ashes came in time to stop Ichimaru's Shinsou. An ice dragon attacked the area that Mizuki and Aizen were fighting. Matsumoto then started to fight Ichimaru, completely ignoring Suzuyo's calls. Suzuyo took the opportunity to sit down and rest. Some fourth division squad members started towards her and were trying to get her back to the fourth division. Suzuyo screamed protests and that Mizuki needed help more. Hitsugaya at the moment was fighting Aizen as Mizuki was unconscious.

Finally giving in, the fourth division members went to help Mizuki despite her being a Vastoorode. Suzuyo self-bandaged her deeper wounds with her own uniform and prepared to fight again. A captain jumped from who knows where in front of her, holding her back (it was Soi Fon). "You're wounded and weak. So stay back." Grumbling but not moving, Suzuyo sat there and watched the battle. _'But you're wounded too!' _She thought to herself. Suddenly, she felt something behind her and jumped away. She turned to meet eyes…well, goggles, with Tousen. "Hirameki Tentouenzeru!" She swung her sword horizontally for a further range, but Tousen was faster and attacked from behind. She probably would've gotten killed if it wasn't for the 8th division captain coming to stop him. Suzuyo sighed in relief and took her chance to go and see Mizuki.

By the time she reached 4th division, Suzuyo was more weary than before and it wasn't the middle of the day anymore. She burst into the room and asked for Mizuki. Even though she wasn't allowed visits, Suzuyo ignored her and went searching on her own. After losing count of how many doors she checked, she finally found Mizuki in a private room. She was mostly bandaged so she didn't seem to be in any kind of life threatening state. Mizuki was also awake.

"Mizuki?" Suzuyo asked quietly as she shut the door behind her.

"You're not mad at me are you?" She replied cautiously.

"Mad at you? Why would I be?"

"Because…well, look at me!"

"You look a little hurt, but nothing to life threatening if you ask me."

"Suzuyo…you know what I mean."

"It was worth trying…." Silence followed for a long period of time before Suzuyo decided to sit down.

"Are the rest of them dead?"

"Most of them and the Espada, I'd assume the lower Espada ones are dead though."

"Probably…. So how are you feeling?"

"Horrible…I wish I could make it up to you." She sighed and tried to sit up to look at Suzuyo.

"You don't have to; you did a lot for me already. Anyways, you pretty much saved me." Suzuyo commented and smiled.

"What do you think might happen to me?"

"Nothing, you might have to wash some dishes or clean things, but I don't think they'll kill you, if I can help it!"

"Thanks Suzuyo, you're an awesome friend."

"Nah…." The two of them were quiet after with the own thoughts, oblivious of the battles outside. Slowly, Suzuyo's lids grew heavy and she fell asleep with the battle thrown to the back of her mind.

When Suzuyo woke again, she found her head on Mizuki's bed and the haziness of the morning outside the window. Quietly, Suzuyo got up and walked outside, trying not to wake Mizuki. There were still fourth division people running about shouting directions and people were still swarming into the rooms. She recalled yesterday's event and suddenly a wave of guilt came knocking. _'I hope their all okay…'_ She went outside and saw Seireitei was a disaster. There were no longer any walls many parts were eaten away because of the Arrancar. Buildings, or at least what use to be of them, weren't exactly there anymore. Dust and dirt covered just about everything, which was what made the morning so hazy.

She tried to sense Hitsugaya's strong reiatsu, but it wasn't anywhere nearby, so she went exploring. After sometime, she found an exceptionally large area covered in stones, wood, rocks, and anything else similar. Around here, she was able to sense Hitsugaya's reiatsu, along with Matsumoto's and Sajin's. She dug around the rocks and found some orange hair that looked similar to Matsumoto's. _'Were they stuck under these rocks and crap for the whole night?'_ Suzuyo thought before she dug out most of Matsumoto's body. She had a lot of cuts and scratches, and also a bad looking cut on the right arm. But otherwise didn't seem too bad. Calling by the nearest 4th division people to help dig her out and everyone else out.

Later on, Suzuyo was told that it was pretty recent so no one was there yet, and that Ichigo and his group of friends were found there too. Aizen had supposedly retreated for the time being, as that was just to test out their strength. None of the Espada had end up dying and only 100 some Arrancar were killed, another 200 were probably injured. So while all of those guys were healing, Suzuyo went to check up on Mizuki again. When she walked in the room, she was awake. "Hi Suzuyo, did you see outside the window?" She asked casually.

"Yeah, it's super hazy. I found out that Aizen and his group retreated for the time being and that Hitsugaya/Ichigo and friends were fighting him. Their pretty injured so their just healing somewhere…." Suzuyo replied.

"Ouch, I feel kind of bad, like it was my fault that they got hurt or could've gotten killed."

"Partially my fault too!"

"Yeah, you're such a horrible person!" Mizuki joked, so Suzuyo played too. They were having so busy talking and laughing that they didn't notice the door open until a voice greeted them. "Hello Mizuki, Suzuyo, I'm glad to see you two are both rather safe." Unohana said gently. The two of them turned around, Suzuyo with a worried expression and Mizuki with a surprised one.

"If you don't mind Suzuyo, could I talk to Mizuki alone?"

"Uh, su—sure…." She bowed and took her leave. Worry flooded over her as she walked out and she wasn't sure what to do. So she tried to take her mind off and went to visit Kira in his room. He had some several cuts here and there and some really bad cuts around his arms and legs. "Kira-kun, may I come in?" She asked just above a whisper. She didn't wait for a reply and just opened the door.

"Hi Suzuyo, heh, how are you?"

"I'm okay, how about you, you look like you're in a lot of pain."

"No, I'm fine; it's just a bit of scratches."

"And a deep cut there and there."

"There not bad. Have you seen Renji, I hope he's okay. And what about Matsumoto?"

"Well, Matsumoto's got a pretty big cut on her right arm, but doesn't seem too bad otherwise, and I haven't seen Renji yet." Suzuyo talked a bit and forgot about Mizuki and Unohana as she discussed the battle with Kira.

Only when Suzuyo said bye to Kira did she remember about Mizuki. She quickly went back to her room and checked to see if Unohana was in. Luckily, she wasn't and Suzuyo went to check up on her friend. Sadly, Mizuki didn't seem to be too happy.

"So…are you feeling better?" Suzuyo asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Not really…."

"Something's bothering you."

"Nothing really…."

"All right, tell me what is it?"

"Unohana-taichou went to tell Yamamoto-taichou (A/N:I can't remember what kind of taichou he is though, sorry…)."

"And then?"

"He came in…."

"And…?"

"He said that they still have to decide."

"Well that's not something bad! Come on, cheer up, I don't like seeing you sad." She grabbed Mizuki by the arm (even through her protest of pain) and got her to stand. At the same time, the door opened to reveal Yamato. "Kikuyo Mizuki, you'll will be exiled in the next week."

**How did you guys like the update?! I think it's a little longer if that makes you guys feel better. Sadly, I probably won't update this story anytime soon, but who knows?! Anyhow, I hope you people really enjoyed this chapter and I'm really sorry that I updated late, but it wasn't my fault when the internet was down!! So pray that I'll update early! Ja ne! **


	11. We Stand Strong

**I'm killing myself updating for you guys, so you people better like this chapter! But I'm sorry for the late update, I just haven't been in the mood to do any updating, and I guess that's no excuse…. Anyhow, thank-you to everyone who's stuck with me and reviewed and supported me! Big hugs! Uh you know what I realized, that I killed Aizen off earlier in the story…let's just pretend that he used an illusion to fake his death, mmkay?**

**Disclaimer: Of course, if I owned Bleach I'd be in a dilemma as to what to make of it.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

_**Chapter**__** 11 – We Stand Strong**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Suzuyo was at first confused but then she got angry. What made the upper levels think that they were able to change a person's life like that!? Didn't they realize that they were throwing away the good guy? Mizuki on the other hand, was relieved that she got let off so easily. No death, no pain, just losing her home; nothing too serious. She could feel the anger rise from Suzuyo beside her. She was about to warn her about blowing up, but she was a little late. "_Exiled_? Mizuki, who fought for us when she could've killed me or anyone else for that matter, is being _exiled_. What kind of justice is _that_?!" She yelled angrily.

"She had been a spy at one point, who knows what she could have done." Yamamoto replied calmly.

"Well screw your rules! If she's being exiled, then so will I!"

"So be it then. Though it is a shame to lose a helping hand."

"You mean two helping hands." Suzuyo said quietly and stormed out. She couldn't believe what she just heard, or said. Had she really challenged the most powerful Shinigami? _'Wow'_ she thought, _'I'm crazier than I thought!'_ She laughed slightly at her thought and went to sit down by the sun (or what could be seen of it). The morning haze started to clear, but Suzuyo was still dazing and still upset. She didn't hear footsteps coming up from behind her. "Hey Suzuyo, what's wrong?" Turning around, Suzuyo saw Kira, a little bandaged up but seemed okay.

"Hey…nothing. They decided to exile Mizuki, and I'm going with her."

"What!? You're not serious are you? Once you're gone, you're never coming back; I don't think that's a good idea."

"Neither is losing Mizuki." Kira sighed and sat down beside Suzuyo. There was silence between the two, both in their own thoughts. Finally Kira got up and said bye to Suzuyo, deciding that it was best to leave her on her own. Suzuyo couldn't figure out what to do and got up to leave as well. While she was walking mindlessly, she saw her captain talking with Matsumoto. "…she's strong." A feminine voice commented.

"Did she really?" A cold voice replied.

"Yep, she could probably be able to take on a mission."

"Not at the moment with Aizen and them recently attacking most of the people will be here."

"True, but don't you find it strange that she's a first year student and that she could take on Gin all by herself?"

"She had Mizuki to help her out." At the mention of the name, Suzuyo turned around and walked away, barely realizing that she was hiding her reiatsu the whole time. She had really gotten good at that. She went out to train and take her mind off the coming events. 

She thought about what she had heard, and never realized that she was doing better than first year students, but obviously he was holding back. But even so if that was it, then why did they both seem so impressed? There was no one else they could be talking about after all. She decided to continue training and forget about it.

When she finally got back to her room, Mizuki was there playing with her sword. "Hey Mizuki, you seem bothered."

"I say that's an understatement."

"You know Mizuki." Suzuyo went to sit down beside her. "You're a great friend, and you've got me pretty far and I feel like I finally fit in."

"That's pretty cheesy coming from you, but I'll take it as a compliment." Suzuyo smiled and knew at that moment, she had made the right decision.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya watched Suzuyo the next few days, checking how she handled her sword, her kidou, and even the way she acted. He noted that Mizuki was usually there to help her train and time her. You could say that it would be pretty creepy and nerve-breaking if Suzuyo knew, but she didn't and Matsumoto didn't either. In fact, no one did, he did this observation all on his own.

"Hey Mizuki, you only have another two days left eh?" Suzuyo said one day to Mizuki while they were on break from training.

"That would mean you only have two days too."

"So what do you plan on doing for the next two days, wanna hold a party?"  
"Nah, it would have a depressing feeling to it and that wouldn't be very fair. Anyways, it'll be just like every other day we've had so far."

"Awh man, that means more training!" She pouted and they both laughed. Mizuki hadn't felt so thankful for a friend like Suzuyo for a long time. They sat their in silence for a while, until Mizuki remembered a topic that they've been avoiding for some time. "Hey Suzuyo, remember when I told you how I died and all that?"

"Uh…yeah, why?"

"Just making sure." She shook her head and continued to think quietly. Suzuyo felt a little uneasy while she was sitting there and finally she sighed. "You know Mizuki; I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?"

"As in, I do remember my past, and I was just uncomfortable to tell you."

"Oh…."

"I use to live with someone in Rukongai. She was someone really special; she saved me from a group of gang members and took me in. I usually just called her grandmother, but her real name was Atsui Yuujou. She passed away a while ago, that's when I decided to become a Shinigami."

"…I'm sorry…to hear." Mizuki managed to say. She realized that her story she told Suzuyo was incomplete too. She never knew how sad Suzuyo's life was, and that was just part of it all, she really didn't know anything about her friend.

Hitsugaya stared at the two girls after hearing their conversation. Suzuyo had to be it; she had to be the girl that Hinamori saved those many years ago. They had alike stories (those kind of stories don't come by everyday) but how come her version was a little different? There could only be two answers, either she was someone different or she completely forgot about Hinamori. Hitsugaya felt his heart tug at the thought of Hinamori and he pushed back his happy memories of her. He sighed inwardly and continued to watch them. He realized that he might have seemed like a stalker, but Suzuyo was interesting. And it wasn't like there was anything wrong with checking his squad.



They didn't do much after their talk; in fact, they sat there silently for what seemed like forever but it was only ten minutes. Finally Suzuyo got up and suggested to train some more. For the next few hours, that's what they did, train then break then train then break then train then eat then digest then train.

Suzuyo was drained by the time they were done. She headed for the hot springs while Mizuki went for a walk. Of course, Hitsugaya had his manners and didn't watch, but he constantly wondered about Suzuyo's past. He was sitting on a tree branch, thinking so hard he didn't notice he started to slip. Only when it was too late did he realize and…_THUMP!_ He landed on the ground. Startled Suzuyo quickly ducked under water where only her face was above the surface. "Wh—who's there?" She stuttered, utterly shocked and embarrassed. There was a few rustles in the bushes but no reply came. After a few minutes, Suzuyo decided that it was safe and started to relax.

Hitsugaya on the other hand, was not relaxed and bolted far away with his face burning red. Suzuyo didn't know, but he caught a glimpse of her and boy was he embarrassed. He decided then that he was going to stop _spying_ on her. _'And anyways,'_ he thought, _'it's not like I learned too much. She's just good training methods that I could probably get Matsumoto to teach the new members.'_ He continued to run back to his room, not stopping once to glance back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**I figured I really ought to post this up, but I really was going to make this longer! I just didn't want to make people wait…too long, so this isn't that long. But I'll probably update soon…probably not actually, but hey, who knows?! So thank-you all very much for helping me and supporting me, all greatly appreciated!**


	12. A Step Forward

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait! I was busy with finals and all that…you know…heh. Anyhow, thanks for everyone's support and reviews! Congratz to anyone who's graduated or has gotten an award for whatever, and forward we shall go! **

**A/N: I've been thinking…do my titles make sense?**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Reborn Love**_

-

-

-

_**Chapter**__** 12 – A Step Forward**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Last time Suzuyo checked, they still had two days. Did those two days pass by that quickly? There wasn't really a good-bye, there was just a double checking to make sure that they had everything (pretty much nothing) and that they were placed in a much desolated location somewhere in Soul Society. They didn't remove Suzuyo's zanpakuto since she was voluntarily executed and couldn't really remove Mizuki's. They weren't really thrown in a 'desert', it was just really hot and it seemed really dry.

"Say Mizuki, what are we going to do anyways?" Suzuyo commented as they walked mindlessly into the desert.

"Good question, I was kind of thinking of building a house or something and just settling here."

"That would be nice. But if we're going to spend eternity here, we should try and build something cool…with what we have."

"You mean nothing?"

"Yeah pretty much. Let's start with trying to find a tree or something that could give us shade, I'm burning."

"Same…." They walked for what seemed like hours (which possibly was) and still nothing but dirt and sand were seen. Suzuyo, who had aced her test on fresh water systems (sadly I didn't…) knew exactly what to do.

"Hey Mizuki, it rains in Soul Society right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it?"  
"Well that's not the point. Anyhow, see if your zanpakuto could get some water from the air or from the water underground. Maybe with that water, we could wet the sand and manage to build something out of it."

"Hey, not a bad idea!" She smiled and tried to summon up some water. It took a lot of energy, but it paid off, as Mizuki was able to get about a litre of water or so.

"Okay, we don't have much time the minute you let the water down, we probably have about thirty seconds, so on your mark, get set…go!" Suzuyo quickly jumped to her knees and started to build what looked like a column.

You could say they built a wall about fifty centimetres tall and forty-five centimetres wide with the possibility of it being about three centimetres thick. Exhausted, they lay on the dry sand (surprisingly, it dried so fast that it got harder faster and it was stronger). There wasn't much shade for them (since the sun was kind of high at this point, but it was enough for them to feel better. Taking a deep breath, Suzuyo was glad to be relieved slightly from the sun.

"Wow, you're smart Suzuyo, this feels great!"

"Thanks, it was nothing really. But this wall won't stay forever; when it rains the whole thing will crumble."

"Yeah, if only we could find rocks or anything that can live through the rain."



"Well, what should we do…we could just you know, stay here and travel at night….or whatever…?"

"I guess we'll just rest here for a bit…."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kira couldn't understand why Suzuyo left with Mizuki without saying good-bye, heck he didn't even understand why she left at all. He laughed slightly to himself, he knew the answer. He just didn't want to accept the fact that she was gone. _'That's why I love her.'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitsugaya sighed in frustration as he piled his finished paperwork faster and faster. He didn't understand why he wanted to see Suzuyo again, and he also didn't get why Matsumoto was off again without doing any work. He doubled checked the files of Atsuikumo Suzuyo, but all he found was useless information. He knew all about what was happening _now_; she was in his division, but what about her past? She had to take an exam right, and before that, they need information. They needed to know more about personal stuff, but nothing personal enough showed on her file.

At least, that's what Hitsugaya convinced himself whenever he thought about Suzuyo; that she was just mysterious and he was just curious. But his actual brain asked him about Mizuki and she was mysterious, and Hitsugaya went on ignoring it like usual.

'_**Poor Hinamori never got to find out about how you felt when you pushed me aside.'**_ His brain commented while Hitsugaya finished up his last sheet of paperwork (he never got the chance to finish it).

'_Shut up, I don't need stupid voices in my head'_

_**'Don't you remember how she was sent on a mission and you went to say you loved her but instead all you did was look away and say good-bye?'**_

___'I told you to shut up; I don't you to bother me.'_

_**'And how she smiled at you and said: "I've grown up Shiro-chan".'**_

___'I said shut up! Leave me alone.'_

_**'Don't make the same mistake…'**_The voice faded into the distance of Hitsugaya's mind. He stood up abruptly and stormed out the door, determined to find some peace and quiet.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sometime during the day, Suzuyo dosed off. How she knew? Because when she was wide awake and alert, she noticed the sun wasn't above her, but rather it was setting. She looked beside her, Mizuki was still sleeping. She felt bad if she tried to wake her up, so she went back to staring at the sun (no, it doesn't hurt because it's kind of orangey when it sets). She let her mind travel to space. She let it to wander to her life in Seireitei.

_'I really took it all for granted, never really thought that I'd leave that place. I wasn't even there for a long time…but at least Mizuki is here, she's like my memory of that place…. Everyone there…like Kira…I'll miss him. I wonder what everyone is doing there….'_ At that point, Mizuki started to stir. "Good night Mizuki." Suzuyo smiled.

"Huh…what…oh hey Suzuyo. Did I fall asleep?"  
"I think we both did…."

"Haha, sorry about that. I guess it's night time now. Want to start moving; I think I'm getting stiff."

"Sure. It looks like we're taking a step forward."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Hey everyone, how do you think this chapter was? I know it's a little boring, but I'm going to update soon, because I'm leaving on July 12****th****, and I wanted to fit another update within that time. So that's just a heads up!**


End file.
